Fire Emblem Awakening howling moon
by shadowknight226
Summary: A man raised by wolves travels the world and stumbles upon the shepherds on the first night of the risen attack, then is brought into life of life of war, righteousness, love and maybe peace? (Female Avatar)
1. Chapter 1

Fire Emblem Awakening: Howling moon

Character sheet

Name: Chann

Age: 16

Gender: male

Class: werewolf

Starting items: iron sword, mend, Concoction

Appearance: wears a white shirt and black trousers that are enchanted to change with him, with green eyes, black hair. In wolf from he grows black fur all over.

Personality: loyal to his allies and fierce with his enemies

Background information: born in a forest but his mother didn't make it, found by unique wolf pack that could talk with their minds, raised as normally possible, on his eleventh birthday was give the gift to change into a werewolf but doesn't have full control over it.

Possible marriage: any female Character (Will be poll for it)

Child: will be half werewolf. Second and third child (If married to any character who has a child) will open for your creation.

Event Tile

"Sometimes you find the most interesting things" (Item)  
"Meditation is the key to a clear mind" (EXP)  
"*sigh* there my sword is nice and sharp" (Weapon EXP) 

Relationship Event Tile Quotes

Asking

"You are not usually this happy, what happened?" (Happy)  
"What are your hopes for the future?" (Dreams)  
"When not in battle, What do you do?" (Free-time)  
"I saw you in battle today, I'm impressed do you want to team up next time?" (Team up)

Replying

"I found this book on wolves" (Happy)  
"To finally have control over the beast" (Dreams)  
"I find a nice sunny place to curl up and Sleep (free time)  
"I would love to, if you be careful" (Team up)

Confession

"Why pick me Mistress? ….. You know what to hell with it, I love you Mistress"


	2. Unwelcome change

Chapter 1 

Unwelcome change

The forest was dark and calm as I prowl through the trees, I stop and let my ears twitch in every direction, Silence not a sound to be heard. This was strange as the night animals should still around, the ground begins to shake and I fight to keep my balance, after a while the shaking stops but start hearing rustlings of grass and moans.

Out of the tree line comes an ungodly being, it looks human but carries the stench of death around it. The beings crimsons eyes lock on to me, it head toward with its axe raised. I dive out the way of the axe making hit nothing but air, I growl at it and grab it with my claws by its head.

It tries again vainly to hit me "Weakling" I chuckle crushing its head and it turn to nothingness. My ears perk up hearing the sound of fighting "Mother always said to help those who are in need" I get to all fours and push myself off the ground, with fur catching the moonlight.

As I near the battle grounds I hear the moans of the creatures like the one I faced off against, I hear scream, I pick up the pace to get the clearing as I do the screamer was a young blonde girl who wore a yellow dress and her hair was up in two messy pig tail and wielded a staff, she was a healer.

One of the creatures have gotten around the fighters, it charged at ready to swing it's sword to cleave her. Acting on instinct, I swing my body I front of her, putting my hands out flat catching the blade in hand, my hands draw blood as the girl gasps probably never seeing anything like me before.

Using my strength, I lift the blade up take the creature with it then I throw it up, a howl escapes my muzzle then I jump after it, when meet it on its descend I start swing my wildly cutting up "Don't mess with me" I roar kicking it down to the ground where it bursts into smoke.

I land in front of the girl "G-get back whatever you are" she raises her staff to hit me but as it swings down I grip it with my right hand wincing because of the cut on it "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise" I let go of the staff and reach into the pocket of my trousers and pull a concoction and it on pour it on my hands, the concoction stiches up my hands.

"Umm so I'm sorry for trying to hit you" the girl says nervously, I put out my left hand out and wiggle a finger at her "Next time, think before you act, stay here I'm going to help your friends" I run into the battle field.

As I fight through the creatures they seem to fall easily but they are tendentious "This is the end for you" I cry out swing my claws shredding it in half. Stop as larger creature step forward facing me "Ryaaargh!" it roars in my face.

I respond by throwing fist in its face, it reels back and I let loose follow up punches, again I force it farther. I begin to deliver the final blow but it seems recover quick than I could perform the final blow, it swings it fist into my gut making me keel over and whimper with pain then it delivers a kick to my face knocking me over on my back, It raises its axe ready to give the live ending blow, I close my eyes ready for my fate.

"Time to tip the scales!" A female voice cries as I hear magic impact the creature, my eyes snap open to see the creature knocked back, I handspring up and I draw my steel sword clutching it in one hand "This is the end for you!" I cry and bring down my sword cleaving it in half.

I sheath my sword and turn to the female who has white hair and brown eyes. I quickly get on one knee and bow my head "Thank you mistress" "Mistress!" She yells with a shocked look on her face, I let out a small chuckle "You saved my life, by my clan's laws I owe you a life debt, so I will serve you until I have saved your life" I get up of the floor "okay I think I can understand that my name is Robin."

"So what's first mistress Robin?" I ask as she sheathes her bronze sword and put away a tome "we need to meet up with Chrom and others" She states clearly and starts to walk off with following quickly behind.

Robin find her friends the girl from before, a man with blue hair and a strange mark on his shoulder, a brown haired man wearing blue and silver armour finally a female who is dressed as a man with a butterfly mask over her face which is convincing but her scent gives it away "Wait here" She order me and I nod. Robin walks up to them and they start conversing.

"It seems all the creatures are vanquished. This young man took care of the others" The man in the armour says, the woman doesn't reply "Um, I never got to thank you...for before. So ... thank you. You were very brave" the blonde from before say a little shyly.

"You saved my sister's life. My name is Chrom. Might I ask yours?" The blue haired man named Chrom asks, the blue haired woman "You may call me Marth" Marth that's a name I've from old stories from the clan "Marth? After the heroic king of old? You certainly fight like a hero. Where did you learn your way with a sword?" Chrom enquires.

"I'm not here to talk about me. This world teeters at the brink of a horrible calamity. What you saw tonight was but a prelude. You have been warned" Marth replies and walks off "Huh? What's teetering where now? Hey, wait!" The blonde calls after Marth.

"Not much for conversation, is he?" Robin asks amused "It appears his skills lie elsewhere. I wager we'll hear his name again... But for now I'm more concerned about the capital. We should make haste." The brown haired man states.

"Before we go I've someone to introduce you to. You can come out now um…" Robin call to me. "Chann. It Chann mistress" I say walking out into the open

"It's you" the blonde gasps.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello everyone SK226 here just to say the poll for who Chann marries is open on my profile. And this should come without saying I don't own FE:A.  
**


	3. Meeting the Shepherds

Chapter 2 

Meeting the Shepherds

"It's you" the blonde gasps and walks up to me, I hear a weapon being drawn. The man with the brown had his lance out and pointed at me "my lady don't get to close to this beast for all we know it could be in league with the other creatures."

I let out a low warning growl. The blonde puffs out her cheeks "He's not with those monsters Frederick, he wouldn't of helped if he was with them and he saved my life" Frederick still holds fast "You saved Lissa?" the blue haired man asks.

I give a nod, assuming Lissa was the blonde "I am Chrom, I would like to pay my debt to you" I put my right hand up and shake my head "No need Chrom as one of yours saved my life and I have given an oath of servitude to mistress Robin, So I will happily follow as long as mistress Robin is with you but first" I make myself shift form to my human form getting shocked looks as I do, my clothes form around my body to fit around me not to loose and not tight.

"You're just a boy" Robin says as Frederick puts his lance away glaring at me, I chuckle and scratch the back of my head "Not just a boy, a Boy with the power to transform to werewolf mistress" as I say this Lissa get in my face "A werewolf really I thought that werewolves were just from fairy tales" She cries out happy with sparkly eyes.

"Ahem, Milord we really need to head to the capital" Frederick reminds Chrom who nod "you're right, Fredrick we should hurry. Chann you are welcome to join us" I Smile "Like I said Chrom, I'll follow mistress Robin, if she follows you I will too" I glance over to Robin who nods as Chrom and Frederick start walking off as Robin, myself and Lissa follow who starts asking me lots of questions.

* * *

 **Ylisstol**

While traveling to the capital, I had found out Robin had lost her memory, I also met the other two warriors that fought the creatures, the first was Sully, a red haired cavalier who wore red light armour and her attitude was of one who like her independence. The other was Virion a light blue haired archer who wore little armour, a ruffled shirt, black trousers and knee boots. Apparently he tried to flirt with Sully and got kicked in face for his troubles.

"So this is Ylisstol, capital of Ylisse... I've never seen so many people!" Robin says in awe, as I nod in agreement "It appears the capital was spared the chaos we encountered, thank the gods. I see no evidence of the great quake. It must've been limited to the forest" Frederick states.

"Well, that's a relief!" Lissa chirps in happiness "I wouldn't have liked to see what would happen if the creatures arrived here to" I say mostly to myself but getting a nod from Chrom and Robin "Look! The exalt has come to see us!" a villager cries out.

We turn to the source of the ruckus. Followed by guards was woman who wears a large green robe, blonde hair and crown like thing on her head with same mark Chrom has on shoulder on her forehead.

"The exalt is your ruler, yes?" Robin asks "Yes. Her name is Lady Emmeryn." Frederick replies "Doesn't seem safe for her to out here to me" I state calmly and Frederick shoots me a sideways glance "The exalt is a symbol of peace—Ylisse's most prized quality. Long ago, at the dawn of our age, the fell dragon tried to destroy the world. But the first exalt joined forces with the divine dragon and laid the beast low. Exalt Emmeryn reminds us all of the peace we fought for then."

"With Plegia poking at our borders, the people need her. She's a calming presence, when some might otherwise call for war" Chrom adds with a smile "Then the Ylissean people are indeed lucky to have her" Robin states with me nodding in agreement. "She's also the best big sister anyone could ask for!" Lissa says loudly.

"Yes, I imagine she... Wait, what? She's your... But wouldn't that make you and Chrom..." Robin stutterers, I let out a laugh "The prince and princess of the realm, yes. You remember Chrom's name and not this?" Frederick asks cockily, then I let out warning growl "Watch your tone" I fix Frederick with a hard stare "You said you were "shepherds"!" Robin cries out.

"And so we are...in a manner of speaking. We just have a LOT of sheep" Chrom scratches his head while trying to explain. "C-Chrom... I mean, Prince Chrom! Sire! Forgive my dreadful manners!" Robin quickly bows and I follow her lead "Please forgive me too" I peg.

"Just Chrom is fine. I've never been much for formalities." Chrom says gesturing for us to rise "The prince and princess... That explains why Frederick tolerates all the teasing, eh?" Robin jokes "Indeed. Oh, the sacrifices I make for the good of the realm..." Frederick says wistfully "It looks like Emm is returning to the palace. Would you like to meet her?" Robin nods but I shake my head.

"I think I'll go with Sully and Virion. Is this okay mistress?" Robin smiles kindly "Of course, you don't need to ask me to do things like that" I bow my head, I follow after the red head cavalier and the blue archer.

"So you coming with me kid?" Sully asks gruffly, I smile and give a nod "of course" She gives a sigh of relief "thank the gods. I thought I would have to put with ruffles all the way to the barracks by myself" I give a chuckle put hands behind back.

"Ahem, but forgive me but have I done something to offend you?" Virion asks with confusion, I give a sideways glance "I think asking someone to marry you after meeting them moments after you meet them, I wonder why" I ask with biting sarcasm and he flinches.

Sully suddenly stops "Here we are, the Shepard's barracks" I looks at the building it large manor with a large wall in front of it. The wall look newer than the manor "Looks like a noble house than a barracks" I says off handily and Virion makes a noise of agreement.

"It was but we made it our own" Sully informs us and enter the manor with Virion and I following. We arrive in a meeting room with boxes in corner, a raised area around the outside with his a guard rail around it.

"Hey Sully when did you get back" A man with blonde hair a metal contraption around neck called thus grabbing the attention of others in the others in the room "Must have been a hard mission with the Vaike" the man, I think who's Vaike "um excuse me but who are the two gentleman with you" A woman with grey-blonde hair, wearing metal shoulder guards and breast plate, purple skirt and long pair of purple boots.

"Ha! Is the lady intrigued? Of course you are-it's only natural. I am myth and legend! I am he who strides large across history's greatest stage! The man who puts the 'arch' in 'archer'!" I reach out cover his mouth "Ruffles here is Virion" I finish for him and let go of him, Sully lets out a laugh at Virion expense.

Virion gives a sharp glare. Then I'm hit on the head with something, I turn on the spot and see a woman with blonde hair in neat pig tails held up with a bow on each side, she wears a pink dress and riding boots "What was that for" I snarl curling my lips to show my teeth "For interrupting the gentleman" then she gives a look of disgust "Stop snarling, you're in polite company" She orders me

"Maribelle, I think you should apologise" the grey-blonde woman says "Sumia why should I apologise to this ruffian, he being uncivilised" Maribelle argues "My name is Chann. Not ruffian." I say through gritted teeth.

"Don't talk to me that way" Maribelle snaps and over to other side of the room. Bitch. "Okay so getting back track, as you ruffles here is an archer" Sully points over to Virion "The kid he special, go on show them" I give a nervous nod and change my werewolf form. "Whoa is Teach the only one seeing this?" Vaike asks gasping like fish out of water.

Sumia walk over to me, stumbling a little but quickly recovering. She put a hand on my head and starts stroking me "you're a werewolf but you exist in stories, how do you exist" I let out a noises of content luckily my fur covers my blush "That's privet" I say.

To pass the time, I was talking to Sumia and Vaike, while Sully took Virion to see his room and Maribelle was sulking in the corner. Then the door opens the show Lissa and Robin "Here we are! The Shepherds ' garrison. Go on, Make yourself at home" Lissa call out to Robin.

"Lissa, my treasure! Are you all right? I've been on pins and needles!" Maribelle cries and run up to Lissa and start fussing her "Oh, hey, Maribelle!" Lissa cheerily replies ""Oh hey" yourself! I've sprouted 14 grey hairs fretting over you!" Maribelle scolds, overacting woman.

"Aw, you worry too much. I can handle a battle or two! ...Although I could do without the bugs and the bear barbecue..." Lissa says. Bear barbecue? Did I miss something? "Hey, squirt! Where's Chrom? I bet he had a rough time out there without ol' Teach and his trusty axe!" Vaike calls.

"Oh, so you're "Teach" now, Vaike, is that it? Hee hee! And here I thought people were just born lacking wits. It can be taught?" Lissa jokes, I let out a chuckle "Ha! Never doubt the Vaike! ...Wait, was that an insult?" Vaike asks. I put a paw to my face, gods is this guy stupid or what.

"Beg pardon, but when might we see the captain?" Sumia asks nervously "Poor Sumia. She's simply been beside herself with concern... Her eyes were scanning the horizon all day during training. ...She might have earned fewer bruises fighting blindfolded." Maribelle teases.

"Aw, Sumia, that's so sweet of you to worry about Chrom" Lissa teases as well "Worry? Well, I... He's our captain and our prince- of course I'd worry!" Sumia blushes as I head over Robin.

"So, who's the stranger?" Vaike points at Robin while she starts running a hand through my fur "No one's stranger that you Vaike... But allow me to introduce Robin! she just joined the Shepherds. Chrom's made her our new tactian. You should see all the tricks she's got up her sleeve! And I see you met Chann is he cool or what, Robin is also is his mistress" Lissa put too much emphasis on mistress.

The silence around is deafening and gob smacked the other give is big give away, she stops rubbing my fur "It not like that at all! I saved his life and now he owes me a life debt, that's all" Robin explains a little flushed.

"Oh yeah? Can she do this? *buuuuuurp*" Vaike burps loudly, I sigh "'m sure I have much to learn in the belching arts, "Teach." In any case, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintances." Robin greets "Ugh, Vaike! That was abhorrent! Must you baseborn oafs pollute even the air with your buffoonery? And you, Robin! Don't encourage him! I'd hope you were cut from finer cloth. Hmph!" Maribelle storms off.

"Don't take it to heart, Robin. Maribelle warms to people slowly." Sumia explains to us kindly "Or burns too quickly! Hee hee! But yeah, just give her time" Lissa adds.

At this moment Chrom walks in "Ah! Captain! You've returned! I was- I mean, we were so…" Sumia goes to walk to Chrom, but trips on some papers. She gets up and dusts herself off "Sumia! Are you all right? ...Those boots of yours again?" Chrom asks concerned.

"No! I mean, yes! I mean... *sigh*" Sumia tries to explain but mess up, gods she got crush on Chrom. "All right, listen, everyone: in the morning, we'll be marching to Regna Ferox. "Regna Ferox?" Robin asks.

"A unified kingdom to Ylisse's north inhabited by barbarians, or so it's said." Sumia explains, the clan mentioned these people once or twice. "Warriors are what they are, and we'll need their strength to quell this new menace. Typically, the exalt would request such aid in person. But given recent events... Well, the people might worry should my sister suddenly leave the capital. So the task has been passed to us. Now, this mission is strictly voluntary. So if, for any…"

"I volunteer!" Lissa interrupting Chrom speech "Me too! You'll be needin' ol' Teach along for such a delicate mission!" It official Vaike is idiotic, "I follow my mistress so where she goes I go" I state.

" I... I, um..." Sumia stutters "Yes, Sumia?" Chrom asks "It's just that... I'm not sure I'm quite ready for a proper mission just yet. I'd probably just get in the way." "Well, you could stay behind the main group, and if a battle is met, just watch and learn? Your choice, of course. But some lessons can only be learned on the battlefield." Chrom offers "W-well, if you think it wise, Captain." She blushes "Oh, yes! I mean- Yes, sir, I'll do that!"

"Now that settled, everyone rest up, we have long ahead of us" Chrom orders.

After the meeting, I am shown to a room by a maid, the plain but the bed was a luxury better than the ground.

* * *

 **Robin & Chann support C  
**

Robin: Hey Chann can I ask you something?

Chann: Yes, you may mistress

Robin: I know little about you, where do you come from?

Chann: I can't tell you

Robin: Why not, don't you trust me?

Chann: It's not that I don't trust you, but I'm not ready to tell you

Robin: I'll be here to listen when your ready. *leaves*

Chann: I know you will. Why does the barracks feel so familiar?

* * *

 **A/N: sorry this one took so long to get out, but as of this week, I'm working 4 days a week so update my be slow SK226. I don't own FE:A, only Chann. R &R**


	4. Road to Regna Ferox and two Falchions

Chapter 3

Road to Regna Ferox and two Falchions

After a good night's rest and a nice breakfast of bacon, eggs, toast and something called a blueberry muffin which was delicious as ten sweet roots rolled into one! Oh what are sweet roots? It's a red stem plant with purple leaves which are indigenous to the woods where my clan lives, the leaves and stem are good for medicine but the roots are really sweet but you must wash it off first made that mistake once, sick for a week. Buts that's off topic.

We stood in a field outside of Ylisstol where Chrom, Lissa, Robin and Vaike were conversing while I was stood with Sumia, Sully, Virion and Frederick, I was checking over my sword and sharpening it "So are you also a healer" Sully asks me looking at the staff on my back, I quickly sheath my steel sword and reach for my staff, I pull it out giving it a twirl.

The staff was made from an ancient oak tree branch which naturally twisted round with another branch with an orb on top, held in place with four wooden prongs this aloud for me to change the type of spell I'm using, Frederick looks at it with a critical eye.

"It's very well crafted, it must have been hard to carve the wood" Frederick says questioning, I give a shake of my head "actually it was two branches twisted together, the top layer removed and perseverative applied, the prongs where only carved" I explain putting my staff away.

"It's good to have you then, we won't have to rely on Lissa too much" Sully says while caring for her horse "Thank you Sully, I'm glad I can of use as a convenience healer" I say teasingly, I turn to see Virion pulling on the string of his bow "What are you doing?" I ask raising an eyebrow "Well my friend, I am ensuring that my bow string is tight, having a slack string would have a loss of power" He explains and I nod, smiling "That's good to know would be bad if you hit the enemy and all it does is give a nasty cut" "indeed" Virion replies putting his bow on his back.

"What will I be doing if there is a battle" Sumia asks ringing her hands, Frederick turns to her "you will be guarding the convoy" I give a nod "leave the fighting to us, watch and learn like Chrom said" I say optimistically, she smiles and gives a quick nod.

"Everyone we are moving out, for those who do have horses will ride on the convoy" Chrom voice calls as Sumia, Virion and myself climb on a horse and cart, it was Sumia driving with me sat next to her, Virion with Robin and Chrom with Lissa.

We rode quite some time, turns out Sumia liked to make pies. Whatever they are, I told her a little about myself telling stories of my travels, but none about pack. When our cart to a sudden halt as the other to in front of us had stopped.

"All shepherds dismount and prepare for battle" Chrom calls to us, I hop of the cart and head to where everyone had start to amass, as I came close I heard Chrom talking to Vaike "Vaike, this is no time for jokes..." Chrom states as Vaike look like he's panicking and looking for something "I'm serious! It's gone, but I JUST had it! It's got to be around here somewhere..." Chrom sighs "Keep to the rear, then! The battle is nigh!"

The battlefield was mostly open land with a few wood land area and bridge over a river "everyone engage the risen but stay close to someone, Lissa stay back with Virion and support us when needed" Robin orders, quickly brake off and start our battle.

I had come across a Risen which wielded a bronze sword, I draw my steel sword, gripping it with two hands in human form as it charges at me. It shoddily swings at me with a right as I block it. The risen keeps swinging keeping me on the defensive, for something that's dead, it fights pretty well.

The risen does and overhead swing, I block again but this time, I push the blade upward leaving it to recoil and wide open "This must come to pass!" I cry as swing my blade into the risen from right shoulder to left hip and left shoulder to right hip then repeat this twice more. It falls to the ground and disappears into black smoke.

(Skill: Cross slash, ability: form dependant, human form: Cuts from right shoulder to left hip and left shoulder to right hip then repeat this twice more, dealing moderate damage. Wolf form: hit only once but more power than human form)

"Look out" I hear a cry and horse gallop passed me, I quickly turn to see a risen implied on a lance wielded by a green armoured cavalier with Grey hair, he pulls out his lance and it disappears and he trots up to me "you okay" I give a nod "yes thanks, I am Chann" I stick out my hand and he takes it, giving a firm shake with smile "Stahl, nice to meet another new shepherd" he lets go, then he lets go and his stomach growls and I give a really look "sorry didn't anything to eat, Vaike didn't tell me, we were going so I missed breakfast" I quickly go through one of my of bags hanging on my on my belt and pull out a sweet root and give it to him.

He looks nervous but he puts it in his mouth and chews, then his lights up with a smile as he swallows "that's good, really sweet" I give a smile "of course it's called a sweet root" I chuckle but then my face turns quickly serious "let's move on" I start walking off and Stahl quickly follows after.

Stahl and I had reached the bridge where Vaike, who got his axe back and Robin where fighting two risen, one of the risen was cut down by Robin, the other was killed by a fire bolt which just missed Vaike from red haired mage who wore a black and cream mage robes and big hat.

We stepped up as Robin turn "there you two are" I nod to her "Risen in the way, made it hard to get anywhere, but we're here now mistress" the mage makes a noise of intrigue "uses the term mistress, two conclusions master and slave relationship or a lovers kink" the mage rattles off her answers, as Robin and I blush.

"It nothing like that! He owes me a life debt! That why he calls me mistress!" Robin cries and waves her hands about "That's right, I owe her my life" The mage gives look but sighs "I apologise, I'm Miriel, a mage with the shepherds, you are Chann correct?" I give a nod "we must converse after this fray" I rub my hair "that would nice to get to know my follow warriors"

"Chrom, Frederick and Sully have moved ahead of us, we should split off and engage the Risen off in the forts while some of us go to assist Chrom" Robin says as Lissa and Virion arrive "Virion, Chann and Miriel head to fort to the left while Lissa, Vaike and Stahl deal with the other" "What about you mistress?" I ask "I'll go help Chrom" She runs off to find Chrom "We have our orders let's move!" I shout as I start running to the left fort, I hear two sets of footsteps signalling Miriel and Virion were following.

We arrive at the fort where two Risen have taken up residence. The two see us and head our way with weapon raised, I run to meet the two, so to keep the ranged fighters safe, they both swing their blades clash against mine, I try to push them off but with the weight of both them on me, they were forcing me down "One for the bards!" "Begone, foul miscreation!" Virion and Miriel call out, striking them and making the two recoil, I quickly strike out slicing the two half "My thanks to you" I say humbly.

"Not a problem good sir" Virion replies with a smile "the outcome could of changed we didn't step in" Miriel state "but I understand you chose that route, to protect us, who couldn't really do much if the risen got too close" I nod confused. As flare of thunder raises in the air, what does that mean?

"A magic is discharge, our tactian said if we saw a discharge of thunder, they had killed the leader" Miriel informs, guess it's logical way make contact with your troops but also dangerous, for the foe could see it a follow, turning to Virion and Miriel and walking passed them "let's get going" they quickly follow.

After regrouping, we had meet a group of men who were drivers for the convoy to Ferox, but before we moved out, Chrom had walked off and to deal with injured Pegasus leaving Sumia to heal it and catch up later.

* * *

 **Miriel and Chann support C**

Chann: I am here what do you need?

Miriel: Splendid, I just need you to answer a few question.

Chann: I'll try my best to impart the information you need.

Miriel: First question how do you transform do you use a stone like Taguel and Manakete?

Chann: No just I reach inside myself and call it forth. I don't need a stone to do it.

Miriel: Fascinating so what inside you at you use?

Chann:…..

Miriel: Chann?

Chann: *walks off*

Miriel: What a strange reaction. I will question him more later.

* * *

The mountains leading up to Regna Ferox was cold so I changed into wolf form and was walking next to Robin, to shield her from the cold "Are you okay mistress?" Robin shivers a little but nods "thank you Chann but there is no need for you to do this" I chuckle and smile "But I want to" then I notice her face turns a red "mistress are you okay? Your face is red" I worried she might be sick "perfectly fine" She states, the red now fading.

Up ahead there was giant gate with a large wall stretching out of the line of sight "Brrrr! F-F-Frederick! I'm f-f-freebing!" Lissa calls shivering, Frederick smiles "Stand beside of my horse, milady. She'll shelter you from the wind." "So this is the fortress?" Robin asks "Yes, the Longfort. It stretches along the border of Ylisse and Regna Ferox" Chrom informs "The khans that rule have grown quite wary of foreigners. Still, don't mistake a lack hospitality for open hostility, this simply calls for a bit of diplomacy" Frederick adds.

Chrom sighs "Negotiation's not my strong suit but I'll do my best, remember, everyone: your actions here reflect back upon Ylisse" We start moving up "Trouble on the wind, milord: the Feroxi guard are mobilising." Robin turns to me "Change back to human" I nod and change back feeling the harsh wind now. "What?! Why" Chrom asks "Who can say? But they look ready to let fly at a moment notice. We'd best prepare for combat, just to be safe. Perhaps we ought to pool our supplies and select which Shepherds deploy?" Frederick asks. "Loath as I am to trust her, Robin might offer some Valuable insight in this"

"Indeed, she is our tactician, after all. So Robin? What do you suggest?" Chrom asks "I want Chann and Miriel to stay with convoy, the rest are to going into battle" "But mistress let me fight" I beg "Sorry Chann not this time" "But" I try "Don't fight with me on this please" She pleads "I need you get the convoy out of range" I frown but nod and head over to the Convoy with Miriel behind. I walk over to the convoy "I need you to move back until it is safe" I order the head driver "Right away, okay boys back it up!" He orders the other two as I hop in the back of convoy with Miriel "good thinking this should help block some of the cold" Miriel praises. "Thanks" I smile sighing.

"You seem vexed, what seems to be the problem?" Miriel asks kindly "I don't like fact we're sat here doing nothing while the others are fighting" I scowl and clenching the fists "You must understand that Robin must try all sort of combinations in battle sometime it means some of us must sit out and watch" Miriel states, I give nod but I can't stop the feeling of useless. We passed the time with idle chat, after a while Lissa stuck her through the flap "Hey you two you can come out now we won" she says cheery.

* * *

 **Virion and Chann support C**

Virion: Chann there you are.

Chann: Yes, Virion? What do you need something?

Virion: I was wonder how old are you?

Chann: Sixteen. Why?

Virion: On the cusp of manhood, do you know anything about Romance?

Chann: Romance? What's that?

Virion: Don't worry young Chann, I shall teach you everything about romance. So know how get a woman. *Leaves*

Chann: Why does it feel like something bad going to happen.

* * *

 **Ferox Inn**

Chrom, Robin, Lissa and Frederick have returned from meeting with the east-khan "So let me get this straight we have beat six people including the west-khan's champion?" Sully asks, Chrom nods "That I'll be taking part and Robin has chosen the others" Robin clears her throat "I have chosen for first round Vaike. Second round to be Kellam. Third Frederick. Fourth Sully. Fifth Chann and Chrom fights the champion." "who's Kellam?" I ask "I am" I jump and whip around to see a man in full armour "By the gods, how did I miss you?!"

Everyone laughs "We don't even know how he does it, so don't worry about it" Chrom state as we start heading to the arena.

 **Arena Ferox**

The arena is large round building with arches and stone pillars. A stone pit is in the centre where our battles will take place with opening done with both Khan introducing their fighters, one of them was Marth for the east-khan.

The first battle was a loss to us because Vaike had the upper hand but he got cocky thinking the foe was beaten but he was playing dead and when Vaike had his back turned the bastard struck take Vaike down, then Vaike started saying it was a cheap trick.

The second battle was won easily because the warrior couldn't see Kellam. The third was won because of Frederick's training but the fourth was lost because Sully had hard time without her horse.

Now I was stood at the entry way with Robin "Chann you must win so we can have a chance of winning" I tighten the sheaths of my sword and staff "I will try my best to defeat the person" I step out into my foe, a mage holding a thunder tome "Fighters ready?" The east-khan asks, we both nod "BEGIN!"

I launch myself from my position, sprinting at high speed trying to get close, the mage launches bolts at me, I weave in and out dodging as I near I swing for the mage. But he jumps back leaving my sword to ach down, he launches a bolt hitting my chest, knocking me to the ground making me roll a little.

Using the momentum, I push off the ground making me spin in the air, I level out landing with one hand on the ground and both feet, with my right hand I flick the sword to back-hand, pushing off I charge swinging at the mage, hitting him with a few times drawing blood, I bring down my sword only to meet the mages tome which had a small barrier around it made of lighting "Got you" His voice come out like he was taking pleasure in this.

He launches multiple bolt at close range with the other hand sending me sprawling. I struggle to get up "Chann!" I hear the concerned cries of my group but I hear the footsteps of the mage get closer "Give it up, you can't win" He pushes his foot on my back forcing me down "Yield" he orders, I notice my sword not too far away. I try to reach for it, but I see the other foot of the mage kick away my sword.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Nice try, give up now boy" hear another bolt charged and I feel the warmth of it near my head "Or don't then I kill you like a dog" he chuckles. I made a promise to mistress Robin that I will win this! I force my up with the I have left sending the mage flying, he lands with a thud but quickly recover "How? How did you do that" I growl "because I need to win and so I don't let everyone down" I feel my eyes shift to slits and I reach for my staff, pulling it off my back.

 **3** **rd** **person**

Chann hand covered the milky orb when he removes it the orb is now black "What's this" Robin says worried seeing Chann's eyes change "I don't know I have never seen anything like it" Miriel states while everyone else looks on.

"Dark healing!" Chann roars as stream of black magic flow from the staff wrapping around the mage "what it is this" the mage asks but soon he yells in pain and starts losing his colour as Chann wounds heal once Chann's wounds full the orb shatters, making the mage falls and hits ground.

"The winner is Chann by knockout" Flavia calls happy with the outcome but Chann starts to sway and falls completely out of it. This cause Robin, Lissa and Chrom to jump down into the pit "Chann can you hear me? Gods Chann answer me!"

* * *

 **A/N hey everyone I'm back sorry for the super late update. Had writers block for a while. Also I'm also going start allowing submissions for Chann's two children and the two that I think best will be chosen so put as much detail in as possible in, send in a PM and the two winners will be collab with on the supports and don't forget to vote on the poll on who Chann's wife will be. SK226**


	5. The Exalt and the King and Foreseer

Chapter 4 

The Exalt and the King/Foreseer

 **Robin's POV**

We are currently heading back to Ylisstol with the alliance secured and Lon'qu, a Feroxian swordsman given to us by Basilio the west khan. He seemed have a problem with women letting close to him. "Excuse miss Robin? I was wonderin' who the fella in the empty wagon is" this is Donnel, a simple farm boy we helped save his village from bandits.

I turn my head to end wagon with a frown, Chann was in there with Lissa who was working on him, he was still out of it. After whatever happened to him which scared most of us, he was running a fever and was restless, letting out the odd growl or whimper but was quickly soothed by Lissa who would either change the towel on his head or running her hands through his hair, every time I see Chann letting out noises of happiness when Lissa did this I felt strange like I should be the one who should be caring of him.

"His name is Chann, he's one us but fainted after his battle in Ferox and he hasn't recovered" I inform him leaving out the fact he was a werewolf. Donnel lets out noise of understanding "seems like you are two are close" I give a nod, feeling my face heat up "yeah I saved his life and now he has life debt to me" "Ah think I get it" Donnel says a little unsure.

"Worried about the kid huh? Don't worry he'll pull through" Sully says riding up to us with a smile on her face "from what I've seen he's got guts and lots of it a bit sloppy with his sword but he'll learn when he gets on his feet again" Sully say chuckling.

I give a nod as we reach Ylisstol. Chrom with Lissa and Frederick leave to tell Emmeryn the good news while everyone else heads for the barracks "So how fairs young Chann?" Virion asks Sully and Vaike carry him into the barracks on a stretcher "I think he's doing better but I'm not sure" I reply with shake of my head.

"Fear not lady Robin for when he awakes we will give a stern talking to and set him straight" Virion say with a dramatic flick of his arm and walks away, I just give a giggle and head my room.

 **Robin's room 3** **rd** **person**

Robin was sat at large desk in her room which had a medium sized bed, two book cases which were mostly bare. The desk she was sat at was what most would call a mess, she would call an organised chaos, scrolls and books scattered along the surface of the table which she was meant to be cleaning but she was occupied being lost in thought.

" _What happen to Chann at Ferox, it was like he was feral and that voice he used was dark, powerful, commanding… whoa where was that going bad Robin, that is no to think about your friend"_ her musings were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in" She calls, the door with a slight whine, Sumia pops her head around it "Chrom is asking all of us to meet in the main hall for announcement" she says with smile on her face. Robin stands and stretches out "Right let not keep him waiting" Robin says as she opens door fully and heads out with Sumia following closely behind.

"So, how's Chann doing" Robin asks while they turn a corner, since the shepherds got back Sumia had been put in charge of caring for Chann "He's doing well, the fever he has is dropping and he is no longer restless but he won't be able to join us if we need to go anywhere in a hurry" Sumia informs.

Robin lets out a sigh of relief "Good to hear he's getting better" they reach the main hall where the rest of the shepherds where gather with Chrom standing at front with a straight face with Frederick and Lissa stood nearby, Lissa had red puffy eyes showing she had been crying and Frederick looked serious well more serious than usual.

"Everyone Maribelle has been captured by Plegia" the reaction was immediate, Shouts of anger came from the shepherds. Chrom rises his hand to silence "Emmeryn has decided to parley with Gangrel and I have offered the shepherds to go with her so be ready to move out" Chrom orders and everyone started to file out.

 **Outside (night)**

Robin and Chrom are currently standing in the courtyard of the garrison with the other nearby "Well then? Is everyone ready to go? It's a long march through the western mountains to the Plegian border." Chrom asks. Then a young mage runs up "Captain I'm all packed. When do we leave?!" The boy asks excitedly.

"Ricken? How did you… Go back inside you're not old enough for this mission" Chrom orders, a little shocked to see the young mage. Ricken grits his teeth "But, captain! You know my skill with magic! You know I can handle myself!" he demands.

Chrom sighs "I'd feel safer with your magic here, protecting the garrison. All right? We're off then be good." Chrom orders. Then he and the rest of the shepherds start to leave.

Then Ricken is on his own ""Be good?" Gods, how old does he think I am" He mutters to himself "…Well I'll show him how good I can be!" He exclaims taking off after them.

 **Plegian Boarder (a day later)**

At the Plegian border; Gangrel also known as the mad king and a woman in black stand on a rock formation. Emmeryn with Chrom and Lissa arrive with the shepherds' sans Chann and Ricken.

"What's this, then? The exalt herself, in all her radiance? I fear I must shield my eyes! Bwa ha ha ha!" He says mockingly while shielding his eyes "King Gangrel, I've come for the truth of this unfortunate incident between us" Emmeryn says softly.

"The truth? I can give you the truth" The woman states "Perhaps milady might first share her name?" Emmeryn inquires "You may call me Aversa" The woman informs "Very well, Aversa. Is Maribelle unharmed?" Emmeryn asks.

"Who? Oh yes, that little blonde brat" Gangrel says if he remembering something important, he makes a gesture over to a brigand who is dragging Maribelle along with him "Unhand me, you gutter-born troglodyte!" Maribelle demands while trying to pull free of her captor.

"Maribelle!" Lissa cries "Lissa? Darling, is that you?" Maribelle asks with hope in her voice "This girl crossed the Plegian border without our consent. And what's more... She wounded the brave Plegian soldiers who sought only to escort her safely home" Aversa informs.

"LIES! You speak nothing but lies, hag! Did they not teach the meaning of the word "truth" in wretched-crone school?!" Maribelle yells "...You see? No manners at all. Such a nasty little bird simply had to be caged" Aversa comments off handily.

"Such a violent temper speaks to her guilt. This will call for a weighty punishment. And if she were to later confess to being an Ylissean spy? My goodness! It would take an act of CONSIDERABLE good faith to repair our relations" Gangrel says.

"I have done nothing wrong! It is they who should confess! They are the ones who invaded Ylisse. They razed an entire village! When I attempted to intervene, they took me and dragged me across the border. Let the plundered shops and charred homes of that village serve as my proof!" Maribelle says panicked.

"That would only prove Ylisse has a bandit problem—something I hear oft of late... But indeed, tonight I shall weep salty tears into my pillow for your dead villagers." Gangrel says in flux sadness.

"Your Grace, please!" Maribelle begs "Peace, Maribelle. I believe you. King Gangrel, I request that you release this woman at once. Surely you and I can sort out these affairs without the need of hostages." Emmeryn says in a soothing tone.

"Without so much as an apology? Why should I even bother with parley? I'm within my rights to have her head this instant and be home in time for supper" The mad king informs in a snide way.

"You black-hearted devil!" Chrom growls out. "Control your dog, my dear, before he gets someone hurt." Gangrel orders the Exalt. "Now then, Your Graceliness. Perhaps we can arrange a trade? You give me the Fire Emblem, and I return Mari Contrary here in one piece." He offers.

"You would ask for Ylisse's royal treasure? But why?" The Exalt asks shocked "Because I know the legend! The Fire Emblem is the key to having all one's wishes realized. I have desired it for years. YEARS! ...Yet my birthday comes and goes each year, and nothing from Ylisse. Heheh…" He giggles.

"The Emblem's power is meant for a single purpose, King Gangrel: to save the world and its people at their hour of most desperate need. Would you claim a more noble wish?" Emmeryn asks.

"I want what every Plegian wants—a grisly end for every last Ylissean! What could be more noble than that?" The mad king states "What?" Emmeryn asks shocked at the type wish.

"Surely you have not forgotten what the last exalt did to my people? Your father named us heathens! His "crusade" across Plegia butchered countless of my subjects and my kin!" Gangrel informs.

"...I have never denied Ylisse's past wrongdoings. But I have sworn to never repeat those mistakes. Ours is now a realm of peace." Emmeryn kindly informs.

"Yours is now a haven of hypocrisy! Now give me the Fire Emblem!" Gangrel demands.

"No, Your Grace! I'd sooner die than act as a bargaining chip for this filthy reprobate!" Maribelle says "No, Maribelle…" says a fearful Exalt. "Ugh... Taaaaaalk talk-talk-talk-talk. It's time to speak louder than words! This negotiation is over, Your Luminosity! I shall have the Emblem if I have to pry it from your shiny dead hands!" Gangrel screams.

Two brigands run at the Exalt but Chrom intercepts them, striking them down "Stay back! Or you'll all suffer the same fate!" The prince orders.

"Now that's a declaration of war if I've ever heard one... A big, messy war that will bleed you Ylisseans dry. Bwa ha ha!" Gangrel cackles. As the brigands holding Maribelle pull her away.

"Bwa ha ha! I have my war! Captain Orton! Remain here, and take down as many Ylisseans as you can. You can expect reinforcements from the forts as well. Now, do your best—at doing your worst! Bwa ha!" Gangrel orders the wyvern rider as he leaves.

 **Unknown (Chann's Pov)**

I tread through the forest of red leaved trees not knowing where I'm going hoping to find a way back to the others, the sound rustling bushes break me from my thoughts "Who's there" I demand looking around me drawing my Iron sword.

"I'm hurt. Have you forgotten me already? I'm hurt" the voice says snidely as a wolf with a dark aura walks out from the bushes.

"No your…. That's not possible" I start backing up away "Mother sealed you" The wolf chuckled and started circling "Oh she did but I've been chipping away and let's just say your little episode broke it"

He drives for me and reacting quickly I roll out of the way and swing for him, "Tut tut, you shouldn't be playing with sharp objects you could have someone's eyes out" He pounces at me forcing me to block as he hits the blade, a symbol appears over his paws causing a pulse of energy that throws me to the ground.

"AH HA HA! You can't hold a candle to my power pup!" He howls with laughter as lunges for me I quickly roll away from him and stand. I raise my hand up "Foul demon who inhabits my body" the wolf steps back "No stop!" Runes start to from around me "be bound once more in a cage of light." The runes fly out and surround him "No not again" He drives for me "by the magic of the first alpha obey!" the runes become bars of light stop the wolf in his tracks, then form a cage. The starts to skin into the ground.

"I'LL BE BACK! YOU HEAR ME WELP SOON THAN YOU THINK!" The ground completely swallows him into the ground. "Thank the first that's over" I start to feel lightheaded and once more darkness consumes me.

 **Ylisse (Night time)**

I sit up quickly "Oh thank Naga your awake" I turn my head to see one of the maid of the shepherd's barracks. "How long have I been out of action" I ask and maid smiles kindly taking a cloth that is still on my head off "A few days" she answers and then she explain what has since then.

"So the others are that the castle then?" I ask "Yes the prince was insistent he and the other where nearby the Exalt since we are at war" "Thank you…. um" "Abigale milord" she says as she brushes a lock of crimson hair behind her ear.

*BOOM*

"What in the name of the first was that" I ask. Abigale looks shocked "That came from the castle!" she exclaims. I quickly stand and run out the room "wait milord you don't have a sh… oh well"

Then I reach the castle, the gate had been blown apart, I reach for my sword but feel nothing, "not good" as walk through a hall, I notice a suit of armour that had a sword in its hands quick I pull it off and give it a few test swings.

(Armour suit sword: a sword used as a display piece, Sharp but not really good for fighting)

I hear footsteps approach fast "Die Ylissean scum" a man in a hood swings his sword at me I block and then push my sword on his sending it flying "for the first!" cry out stabbing the hooded man dead. "what a waste of life" I take off again.

Walking down the next hall I am meet with a strange sight some hooded men fight a giant rabbit "as mistress says time to tip the scales" I chuckle to myself as I run in a cut down one of the hooded men "are you okay?" I ask the Rabbit "yes child of the wolf, I am fine" the echoing female voice says as she sends the rest of the hooded men flying.

In a flash of light, the rabbit disappears leaving a tall woman with brown hair and long rabbit ears "I am Panne" "And I am Chann" introduce myself with a bow. "We should hurry on and assist the man-spawn protecting this place, if that is what you are here to do" Panne says ready to fight she need be.

"I am here to help. I am with Chrom's group the shepherds" I answer running down the hall with my new ally following close behind.

I reach a large with a tall bony man and mistress fighting in it. Mistress launches a thunder spell at the man but he moves and launches his own dark magic spell at her, knocking her to the ground "Bastard!" I howl as I charge in and transform ramming into the man.

"Emmeryn was supposed to be an easy target and she was a bonus... You will pay for interfering in my designs!" The man roars as he gets up, Panne Joins my side "Chann you're here" Mistress say a hoarsely.

"Don't worry I'll keep you safe" I say still glaring at the man in front of me "I am with you" Panne says and transforms, the man launches a spell at me I raise my hand up and it glows golden and the spell get redirected in another direction making dispel as it hit a wall.

I swing my sword at the man, cutting him "Taste my fury!" Panne roars as she hits him her hind legs "This is the end for you!" I shout slashing he falls, as the blade of my sword falls apart. "No... This is... all wrong... How could... you have known the plan..." The man says to someone with that he draws his final breath.

"Mistress are you okay?" I ask as I help her and change back to human "Yes Chann thank…" She suddenly turns red "Chann why aren't you wearing your shirt?"

 **Panne support C**

Chann: *Sniff, Sniff* what's that nice scent?

Panne: *Walks up to him* Child of wolf, what are you doing?

Chann: Oh Panne I found a wonderful smelling scent.

Panne: What's the scent?

Chann: It smells like a group of different flowers and carrots *Sniffs around Panne* it's you!

Panne: *a small blush on her face* Thank you Young Chann but can you stop.

Chann: *suddenly shy* Sorry Panne, I'll just go *leaves*

Panne: Do I smell that appealing to him?

* * *

 **Hey everyone, I am back. Sorry for the long wait I was in kind of a rut until I saw the poll yesterday, so thanks everyone for your Votes.**

 **I have not got any submissions for Chann's Children I really need some, I want to Give him two created Children but he will still have the cannon one, if it's a person who a child. So, place them in the review section.**

Example

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Class:

starting Level:

Appearance:

Personality:

Recruitment:

Starting Inventory:

Friendship supports:

Romantic supports:

Roster:

 **Also, I'm thinking of giving Chann two Wives since he was raised by Wolves he would have had a different up bring in the terms of relationships. should it be two women who have cannon child or not, tell what you think. I don't own FE:A only Chann and any oc's which I create. SK226.**


End file.
